calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
ESSAY-social book marking tools in education
Definition of social bookmarking tools: A social bookmarking service is a centralized online service which enables users to add, annotate, edit, and share bookmarks of web documents.[1] Many online bookmark management services have launched since 1996; Delicious, founded in 2003, popularized the terms "social bookmarking" and "tagging". Tagging is a significant feature of social bookmarking systems, enabling users to organize their bookmarks in flexible ways and develop shared vocabularies known as folksonomies For individual users, social bookmarking can be useful as a way to access a consolidated set of bookmarks from various computers, organize large numbers of bookmarks, and share bookmarks with contacts. Institutions including businesses, libraries, and universities have used social bookmarking as a way to increase information sharing among members. Social bookmarking has been also used to improve web search. Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drawing more of educators' attention over the last several years. This technology offers knowledge sharing solutions and a social platform for interactions and discussions. These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. For example, Delicious could be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs. RISAL (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at the university level. Social Bookmarking Tools 176 tems (SBS) that provide users with the reference (marked), description, classification and the possibility to share resources with other users. In this paper, all the applications of SBS are addressed: functional features, nature, and restric-tions. Next, one of these tools, Diigo, is analyzed, taking into account its possible uses and bene-fits for researching and education. In the fourth section, a comparison between different methods of storing bookmarks is carried out in order to highlight the advantages of Diigo and its differen-tiating features. This comparison is completed through a SWOT analysis of the kind of tools used in a 30-user community. To close, some conclusions and possible future directions of investiga-tion are outlined. 'Social Bookmarking Systems ' Social Bookmarking Systems are web 2.0 tools that allow users to store, classify, organize, de-scribe, and share links to interesting web sites, blogs, pictures, wikis, videos, and podcasts. They also guarantee access from any site to the conventional container of “favorite” links, as well as the possibility to share them with other like-minded users through blogs or RSS technology. Depending on the web resources bookmarked, we can talk about different types of SBS. There are SBS focused on collecting web sites (Diigo, del.icio.es, Mister Wong, Blinklist), some fo-cused on collecting news (digg.com), and others on pictures (Flickr) or even on bibliographical references 'The Educational Benefits of Social Bookmarking ' Recently, social bookmarking has become very popular in education. Many teachers complete and handout reading lists for students to use in assignments; this would be simplified and made more accessible by using a link to an online version of the teacher's preferred lists electronically through a social bookmarking site. Similarly, central to an institution, library or learning resource staff can create an electronic bank of researched and, more importantly, reviewed and verified web links for students to access from a VLE or the institution's website. So what’s so different about this type of bookmarking? What are the benefits and how can it help with teaching and learning? Think of your own experiences and reflect on how many times you have given a recommended reading list to your students only to find that the resources are no longer available. Recommended online resources in course booklets, by nature of the dynamics of the Internet, are often no longer available. This is both frustrating for you and your students. Bookmarking can solve this problem. 'Managing the Curriculum ' It is standard practice for teachers to collaborate when planning and delivering the curriculum, including the collection and sharing of resources. Social bookmarking enables teachers to do this more effectively, creating comprehensive resource lists and in particular, creating a class or Faculty account. When planning for a new academic year or new module or subject, this tool enables the teacher to manage their links ready for the students. Once you have lots of links saved and tagged with relevant keywords, this now opens up a whole new avenue of resources to both you and your students and as the collection of resources grows, it becomes a valuable tool for learning and teaching. 'Personalisation and Organisation ' Social bookmarking allows users to make their collection or list of websites public or private. This way, users can choose the visibility and the ability to share within not only their organisation, but world-wide. An efficient approach would be to create folders on our browser to store these website links in some sort of order. 'Develop Research and Digital Literacy Skills ' Develop research and digital literacy skills in students by rating and reviewing websites and recommending them to their peers. A valuable exercise would be for students to evaluate the validity of information obtained online with the information they have from the course on the same subject. 'Educational Applications ' From the perspective of both learner and teacher, the presence of AddThis social bookmarking buttons on a website, makes it even easier to bookmark. Think about your institutions website or virtual learning environment. If you want to raise the profile of specific content and give your learners easy access, adding social bookmarking buttons to those specific web pages will raise usage. 'Educational Applications of Diigo ' Just as a student may highlight particular text in lecture notes or use sticky notes in books, Diigo has the advantage of doing this online. It encourages active e-reading and retention of information. Whilst other social bookmarking sites only save the link, Diigo can select, save and share text and pictures.